Le testament
by AndromedaLN
Summary: Une mort et un testament vont troubler l'avenir de Tohru, de Kyo et des autres maudits. Même s'ils pensaient être enfin libres, il leur reste de nombreuses épreuve à affronter...
1. Chapter 1

_**oOo**_

_Voilà j'avais envie de me tester aux fics en rapport avec les mangas. Donc c'est ma première soyez indulgents ! Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, pour que je m'améliore ! _

_Donc il s'agit d'une fic sur Fruits Basket, manga que j'ai découvert il y a peu et que j'adore. _

_Le paragraphe qui suit est surtout un rappel pour ceux qui auraient lu les spoilers. Il n'y en aura pas dans cet fic, donc je replace le contexte de certains personnages qui pourrait avoir changé !_

_Alors on en est ou ? Il n'y aura à priori aucun spoiler dans cette fic. S'il m'arrive d'en mettre un ce sera involontaire (mais je ferai attention promis ! ) ou alors je préviendrai, mais je ne compte pas en mettre._

_Donc ou on en est dans les persos ? (la je mets pour ceux qui ont lu les spoilers et ceux avec qui j'en aurai parlé… parce que sinon on peut s'y perdre ;) ) _

_Tohru : elle n'a pas encore appris certaines vérités concernant Akito. Elle souhaite briser la malédiction pour empêcher Yuki et Kyo d'être enfermé. Elle n'a aucune relation amoureuse (pour le moment oupa…) avec un des maudits. _

_Hana : elle s'est rendu compte de certaines ondes concernant les maudits et leurs sentiments pour Tohru (et c'est pas un spoiler ca !). _

_Uo : elle connaît Kureno, elle est amoureuse de lui. Tohru l'a rencontré et il a dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas la revoir (tome 15 ou 16)_

_Kureno : Il est toujours le même, il n'y a pas encore eu de révélation sur lui. _

_Kyo : il s'est rendu compte qu'il est amoureux de Tohru, Pas de chapitre 122 pour lui (pour ceux qui se sont spoilerisés…), il déteste toujours autant Yuki._

_Yuki : il s'est rendu compte qu'il voyait en Tohru la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu (tome 13 ?). Pas de rapprochement entre lui et certaines personnes pour le moment._

_Manabé : (le vice président de l'association) il est toujours pareil, il n'a pas encore parlé de certains liens… _

_Shiguré : on se doute qu'il y a un truc louche entre lui et la malédiction, mais on ne sait pas encore quoi… (en fait on le sait toujours pas après avoir lu la suite, mais on se rend compte de certains trucs)_

_Ayamé : fidèle à lui-même_

_Mine : fidèle à elle-même, elle ne s'est pas encore confessée à Yuki sur un certain point. _

_Momiji : il n'a changé… Il est toujours le petit lapin adorable ! _

_Hiro : pareil… sauf que le mouton est toujours aussi méchant, même s'il fait des efforts. _

_Puis pour Rin, Haru, Hatori, Kazuma, Kisa…. C'est tout pareil ! (je ne vois aucun truc énorme sur eux que je pourrai révéler…)_

_**oOo**_

_**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Tout est à Natsuki Takaya, ce sont ses persos, ses lieus… _

_**Prologue :** la scène se passe peu avant les vacances et la fin d'année de Tohru. Les 3èmes années sont en train de passer un examen. Toute la salle est attentive et concentrée sur sa copie, même Tohru qui pourtant ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la fin de cette année et à l'approche de l'enfermement de Kyo… _

**Mayuko :** Très bien c'est fini ! Je ramasse les copies !

_°_soupir de soulagement de tous les élèves_°_

**Mayuko :** Quoi ? Vous êtes si heureux de me quitter ?

_**Pensée Tohru :** Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive… Mais elle semble être de bien bonne humeur en ce moment… _

_°_on frappe à la porte_°_

**Directrice :** Professeur Mayuko, désolée de vous déranger… Je vois que l'examen est terminé. Messieurs Soma Kyo et Yuki, voulez vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau tout de suite ? C'est très important… parait il…

_°_Kyo et Yuki se regardent consternés_°_

_**Pensée Kyo et Yuki :** Pourtant on ne s'est pas battus ces derniers jours à l'école… _

_°_Ils sortent_°_

**Kyo :** Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait sale rat ! Je suis sure qu'elle va nous reprocher quelque chose…

**Yuki :** Arrête de faire stupide chat et réfléchis un peu ! Tu n'as pas vu comme elle semblait troublée !

_°_ils arrivent devant le bureau et se trouvent face à …_°_

**Yuki et Kyo :** Shiguré ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

**Shiguré :** Il faut que nous parlions…

_**Pensée Kyo :** Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si contrarié ? _

**Shiguré :** Madame la directrice, me permettez vous de les ramener à la maison ?

**Directrice :** Oui, de toute façon ils ont terminé leurs examens.

_°_Ils sortent, puis voient Haru et Momiji qui les attendent_°_

**Haru :** Que se passe-t-il Shiguré ? Pourquoi es-tu venu nous chercher ?

**Shiguré :** Nous devons rentrer… Suivez-moi.

_°_Chez Shiguré_°_

**Shiguré :** Les garçons, il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose… Il s'agit d'Akito

**Kyo : **Si c'est pour parler de lui encore une fois, je monte dans ma chambre, j'en ai marre de ces sermons sur le cercle des 12, et de toute façon ça ne me regarde pas.

**Shiguré :** Cette fois je pense que ça te regarde Kyo, et je t'interdis de sortir de cette pièce tant que je n'aurai pas dit ce que j'ai à dire !

_**Pensée Yuki **: Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Jamais il n'a parlé aussi « sérieusement » auparavant !_

_°_Kyo, grommelant, s'assoit_°_

**Shiguré : **Comme je vous le disais… Il s'agit d'Akito. Il est mort ce matin.

**Tous :** Quoi ?

**Haru : **Mais pourquoi vous criez comme ça ?

**Shiguré :** Oui, apparemment il s'est empoisonné. C'est tout ce que je sais. Hatori va venir dès qu'il aura terminé ce qu'il a à faire.

_**Pensée des maudits :** Et si la mort d'Akito avait levé la malédiction… ?_

_°_Tohru, ne se doutant de rien, entre_°_

**Tohru :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Mais… Que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi avez-vous l'air tous si préoccupés ?

**Momiji :** Tohru… Viens…

_°_Tohru s'approche. Momiji hésite, puis la prend dans ses bras_°_

**Kyo, Yuki :** Hey ! Qui te permet… ?

_°_Tohru tient maintenant un lapin dans ses bras_°_

**Momiji, voix triste :** Je voulais juste vérifier… Vous aviez l'air de tous vous poser la même question… Apparemment non… Ca n'a pas marché.

**Tohru :** Momiji… Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi as-tu l'air si déçu ?

**Yuki :** Tohru… Akito est mort…

**Tohru :** Comment ? Mais que s'est-il passé ?

**Shiguré :** Il s'est empoisonné… je n'en sais pas plus. Hatori ne devrait plus tarder.

_°_Atmosphère lourde en attendant l'arrivée du médecin_°_

_**Pensée Tohru :** Mais pourquoi a-t-il eu ce geste… ? Je ne comprends pas. Et s'il m'en voulait car les 12 se sont éloignés de lui ? Et pourquoi la malédiction ne s'est-elle pas levée ? Il en était le centre pourtant ? Au moins cela veut dire que Kyo ne sera pas enfermé. Mais il devra porter toute sa vie cette malédiction ? Ils le devront tous ? _

_**Pensée Kyo :** Pourquoi a-t-il eu ce geste… Cela ne me dit rien de bon. Il agit toujours de manière sournoise, cela cache forcément quelque chose ! _

_**Pensée Haru :** Au moins ca veut dire que Rin n'aura plus d'ennuis avec lui… Tiens, j'ai faim. _

_°_Arrivée Hatori. Tout le monde se lève précipitamment_°_

**Shiguré :** Comment vas-tu ?

**Hatori :** Ca va… Mais je ne m'explique pas son geste. Il…. Il a laissé une lettre, pour Tohru.

**Yuki, surpris :** Mais pourquoi à Tohru ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

_°_Hatori tend la lettre à Tohru_°_

**Tohru :** Mais… Pourquoi moi ? Je ne sais pas si je dois…

**Hatori :** Fais comme tu veux, si tu souhaites être seule pour la lire, tu peux tout à fait… Mais dis-toi qu'Akito était torturé dans son cœur et dans son âme… Et je pense que ces mots ne seront pas faciles à lire…

**Tohru :** …

**Kyo :** Ne te forces pas si tu ne veux pas la lire.

**Haru :** Comme c'est mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour elle comme ça !

**Kyo :** Toi je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Mêles-toi de tes affaires gros bœuf !

_°_Haru lui jette un regard noir et donne un coup de point dans le mur_°_

**Haru :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon minet, la vérité te dérange tant que ça ? Tu veux qu'on se batte pour voir que du gros bœuf ou du petit chaton est le plus fort ?

**Yuki :** Ca y est il est devenu Black… Ca doit être le choc.

_°_Profitant que tout le monde est occupé à calmer Haru, Tohru ouvre la lettre et recule pour lire_°_

_Tu penses peut être avoir gagné, tu penses peut être les avoir pour toi maintenant que je ne suis plus de ce monde… Mais tu te trompes. _

_Tu te trompes car j'étais le seul à connaître le moyen de lever cette malédiction. Ils seront donc emprisonnés par mon simple souvenir jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. _

_Kyo gardera cette apparence hideuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. J'ai bien compris votre manège, et tu es comme toutes les femmes, immonde et manipulatrice. _

_Mais dis-toi que tu n'as pas gagné. J'ai pris mes précautions et Kyo sera bel et bien enfermé. Il finira sa vie comme l'autre chat, seul et isolé. Peut être même encore plus seul que son prédécesseur, car je ne serai pas la pour lui rendre visite. Et les 12 finiront leur vie dans la maison des Soma. _

_Tu as perdu. J'ai gagné, même si je ne suis plus la j'ai gagné. _

_°_Tohru commence à trembler en lisant cette lettre, des larmes commencent à couler, Yuki s'en rend compte_°_

**Yuki :** Tohru… Qu'as-tu lu dans cette lettre… ? Tu sais, Akito a toujours pris un malin plaisir à torturer l'esprit des gens… Tu ne dois pas croire ce qu'il a pu te dire.

_°_Kyo remarque le trouble de Tohru_°_

**Kyo :** Ne sois pas stupide Tohru, ne laisse pas Akito gagner, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite, te faire culpabiliser ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

_**Pensée Tohru :** Ne laisse pas Akito gagner… ? Mais il a gagné. Comment pourrais-je empêcher ça… Je ne sais même pas quelles précautions il a pu prendre. Et comment lever la malédiction s'il était le seul au courant ? _

**Tohru :** Désolée… Je ne me sens pas bien, je vais dans ma chambre.

_**Pensée Kyo :** Pourvu qu'Akito ne l'ait pas culpabilisée… Elle est tellement… elle-même qu'elle est capable de croire que c'est de sa faute. _

**Momiji inquiet :** Quelqu'un devrait aller la voir non ?

**Hatori :** Oui… Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Tohru nous a tous tellement soutenus, et maintenant personne ne sait comment réagir pour l'aider.

**Haru, redevenu White :** J'y vais.

_**Pensée Yuki et Kyo :** Mais pourquoi c'est lui qui irait… ?_

_°_Haru monte et frappe à la porte de Tohru, qui ne répond pas, il entre tout de même_°_

**Haru :** Tohru ? Tu ne dois pas t'isoler. Ca ne changera rien.

**Tohru :** Mais… Ce qu'il a dit…

**Haru :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit, mais je vois que ça te fait du mal et crois moi ca ne sert à rien.

**Tohru :** Mais ces paroles étaient tellement… tristes. Je ne peux l'admettre !

_°_Haru aperçoit la lettre posée sur un meuble et lit le début_°_

**Haru :** Je vois… Tu sais Akito a toujours manipulé les gens. Il a convaincu Rin qu'elle me faisait souffrir. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a laissé tomber. Il ne supporte pas qu'un des 12 aime une autre personne que lui. Tu ne dois pas croire qu'il est mort par ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien, il en serait arrivé à faire ce geste un jour ou l'autre.

**Tohru :** Ce n'est pas ça… C'est… Autre chose, je ne peux pas l'accepter !

**Haru :** Accepter quoi ? Qu'on doive vivre ensemble chez les Soma ? Crois tu franchement qu'il pourra changer quelque chose ? Il était le seul à avoir un certain pouvoir psychologique sur nous. Personne ne nous empêchera de mener notre vie.

**Pensée Tohru :** Mais vous serez prisonniers et maudits jusqu'à la fin. Et il a dit qu'il avait pris ses précautions… Et s'il parvenait à faire enfermer Kyo ? Je ne pourrai pas le supporter ?

_°_Haru lit la suite de la lettre. Un sourire énigmatique passe sur son visage._°_

**Haru :** Ne t'en fais pas pour lui… Il va s'en sortir, tu lui as déjà tellement apporté…

_°_Il sort, et voit un Kyo soucieux, assis par terre dans le couloir_°_

**Haru :** Tu devrais aller lui parler…

**Kyo :** Haru… Cette lettre… Tu l'as lue ?

**Haru :** Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler…

_°_Haru s'en va. Kyo se lève et se dirige vers la chambre de Tohru. Il reste la main sur la poignée sans oser ouvrir la porte_°_

_°_Tohru ouvre la porte et a un mouvement de surprise en se retrouvant face au chat_°_

**Tohru :** Oh ! Tu m'as fait peur…

**Kyo :** Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention ! Tu… Tu veux qu'on discute ?

**Tohru, gênée :** Oui… Si tu veux…

_°_Tohru s'adosse au mur les yeux baissé. Kyo devine qu'elle est tracassée et voit la lettre dans sa main._°_

**Kyo :** Qu'est ce qu'il a pu te dire qui te contrarie à ce point ?

**Tohru :** C'est que…

_°_Elle commence à pleurer_°_

**Kyo :** C'est cette lettre ? Je peux la lire ?

**Tohru :** …

_°_Kyo prend doucement la lettre et la lit. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture sa mâchoire se crispe_°_

**Kyo :** Tu ne dois pas croire tout ce qu'il dit… Tu sais, il m'a dit que j'étais un monstre, incapable d'aimer, qui détruisait tout… Je l'ai cru. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que c'était faux !

**Tohru :** Mais… je ne veux pas que vous soyez obligés de vivre la bas, loin de tout. Et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu sois enfermé, isolé, pour une raison que je ne comprends pas !

**Kyo :** C'est la le destin du chat… Et dis-toi que grâce à toi ce destin a changé ! Aucun chat avant moi n'a pu connaître tant de bonheur, de joie. Et c'est grâce à toi ! Dis-toi que même si on m'enferme, j'aurai toujours au fond de moi ces instants que j'ai connus.

_°_Il relève le visage de Tohru en lui soulevant le menton_°_

**Kyo :** Dis-toi que tu as apporté un message d'espoir au chat. Et que cet espoir restera en moi. Même si je suis enfermé, je sais que chaque instant de malheur a une fin, et je continuerai à espérer sortir et ….

_**Pensée Kyo :** Et à pouvoir te retrouver… _

_°_Yuki arrive en courant_°_

**Yuki :** Désolé… Il fallait que je te prévienne…

**Kyo soupire :** Que se passe-t-il… ?

**Yuki :** C'est Ayamé. Il vient d'appeler. Il était passé chez les Soma quand il a appris la nouvelle, et apparemment Akito avait laissé un testament. Il a été trouvé. Plusieurs membres de la famille viennent ici… Ils viennent te chercher Kyo. Ils viennent nous chercher !

**Tohru :** Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire !

**Kyo :** Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va s'arranger. N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. Pour le moment… Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. Mais un jour viendra ou la vérité éclatera, ou les gens comprendront que tout cela n'était que manipulations, ou ils comprendront que le chat aussi peut avoir un message d'espoir…

_**Pensée Yuki :** Je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable de telles paroles… Il ne s'est même pas énervé…_

**Tohru :** Mais…

**Yuki :** Kyo a raison. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira par s'arranger. Nous n'avons pas tellement parcouru pour revenir au point de départ !

_°_Dehors on entend les murmures d'une foule qui s'approche_°_

**Yuki :** Tohru, surtout ne sort pas… Ne te montre pas, on ne sait pas ce qu'Akito a pu ordonner. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

_°_Une larme coule sur sa joue_°_

_**Pensée Tohru :** Pourvu qu'ils ne leur fassent pas de mal…_

_°_Kyo essuie sa joue_°_

**Kyo :** Je t'interdis de pleurer ! Je t'ai dit que tout irait bien ! Et j'espère te retrouver en forme quand je reviendrai !

_**Pensée Kyo :** Si je reviens… Mais peu importe. Tout ce qui compte c'est de la protéger maintenant. Personne ne sait ce qu'Akito a pu exiger… Et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… _

_°_Yuki et Kyo retournent rejoindre les autres, laissant Tohru seule_°_

_°_Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Shiguré et Hatori sortent et font face aux principaux membres de la famille Soma, dirigés par … le père de Kyo_°_


	2. Chapitre 2

**oOo**

_Voilà ! Je suis de retour ! Elle m'inspire cette fic ! _

_Bon merci pour vos reviews ! Et pour ceux qui lisent ! Ashtana merci aussi, mais si tu veux que je réponde il faut que tu laisses ton adresse mail ! _

_Bon je vous laisse lire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

**oOo**

°Voyant son père diriger ce sombre cortège Kyo se fige, il sort leur faire face°

**Yuki :** Kyo… Ne va pas faire quelque chose de stupide ! Ne les provoque pas… N'oublie pas qu'ils en veulent surement à Tohru !

**Kyo :** Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne ferai jamais rien qui la mettra en danger !

°Il toise le groupe des Soma de l'intérieur, et plus particulièrement son père°

**Soma_-_San :** Regardez_-_le… Cette chose, ce monstre qui est pourtant mon fils ! Il ne semble même pas regretter son geste, il a toujours vécu en faisant souffrir ses proches, il a tué sa propre mère !

°Murmure indigné°

**Soma_-_San :** Oui, sale monstre. Je suis venu ici pour te faire enfermer. Cette liberté dont tu disposes est insoutenable ! Akito, notre chef a laissé ses dernières volontés. Je les ai trouvées. Conformément à ses ordres tu seras enfermé.

**Kyo :** Si cela peut te faire plaisir… Mais saches que même si tu m'enfermes aujourd'hui, tu as perdu. Maintenant je connais l'espoir, je sais que tout ce que vous avez pu me dire est faux !

**Haru murmure :** Kyo… Ne les provoque pas… N'oublie pas qu'il n'y a pas que notre avenir qui se joue…

**Soma_-_San :** Tu crois cela ? Tu crois que j'avais tort lorsque je disais que tu es un monstre, quelque chose d'immonde. Et bien… Il ne me reste plus qu'à prouver aux personnes présentes que j'ai bien raison !

°Kyo a un mouvement de recul°

**Soma_-_San :** C'est de la peur que je vois dans tes yeux ? Tu as bien raison. Cela prouve que tu n'as pas tout oublié… Approche maintenant ! C'est un ordre.

°Kyo redresse la tête, mais n'obéit pas pour autant°

**Soma_-_San :** Très bien… Vous, venez m'aider.

°Cinq personnes s'approchent et maintiennent Kyo pour l'empêcher de bouger°

**Yuki murmure :** Shiguré… Ferme la porte à clé, empêche Tohru de sortir… Elle serait capable de quelque chose de stupide pour empêcher ça.

°Shiguré s'exécute°

**Yuki :** Brave chien…

**Shiguré :** Tu as de la chance que je reconnaisse la gravité de cette situation… Sinon…

**Soma_-_San :** Très bien… Je vais le faire moi_-_même. Il faut que les gens comprennent pourquoi ma femme est morte… Pourquoi tu es dangereux !

°Il s'approche de Kyo qui ne tente toujours rien pour se libérer des hommes qui le tiennent°

**Kazuma :** Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

**Soma_-_San :** Pour qui vous prenez vous pour vouloir m'en empêcher… Il est MON fils… malheureusement.

**Kazuma :** Vous ne pouvez prétendre qu'il est votre fils. Vous ne lui avez jamais fait connaître l'amour d'un père.

_**Pensée Kyo :** S'il vous plait maître… Ne restez pas la… Je peux supporter ses brimades, mais je n'accepterai jamais qu'il vous fasse du mal. _

**Soma_-_San :** Et que comptez vous faire pour m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins ? Vous êtes seul… Seul avec ce monstre.

°Il fait un pas de plus vers Kyo, mais Kazuma s'interpose°

°Deux des hommes qui maintenaient Kyo profitent qu'il ne les voit pas et attaquent le maitre par derrière pour tenter de l'assommer. Il esquive le premier coup, mais le second l'atteint dans le dos°

**Kyo énervé :** Voilà une chose que vous n'auriez jamais du faire !

°Il se dégage de ses bourreaux et se jette sur son père. Il le tient par la gorge°

**Kyo :** Vous êtes en position de faiblesse maintenant… Que comptez_-_vous faire ?

**Soma_-_San :** Crois_-_tu ? Regarde derrière toi… Cher fils.

°Kazuma est maintenu au sol par les quatre qui tenaient Kyo quelques minutes plus tôt°

**Soma_-_San :** Iras tu lui porter secours ? Tu vois bien que tu détruits tout ce que tu touches… Même cette pauvre fille. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Hatori devra s'occuper d'elle.

**Kyo : **Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

°Profitant de ce moment de trouble pour Kyo, son père lui arrache le bracelet, et profite du choc du garçon pour s'éloigner°

°Mouvement de recul de toutes les personnes présentes°

°Kyo, maintenant sous sa 3ème forme, ne sait que faire. Il ne voulait pas que son maître, que les autres maudits, ni que tous les Soma de l'intérieur assistent à une telle déchéance°

_**Pensée Shiguré : **Voilà le triste destin du chat… _

_**Pensée Yuki : **Pourvu que Tohru ne voit pas ça… Ca l'anéantirait. _

**Soma_-_San : **Voyez ce que ma femme a mis au monde ! Un monstre ! Vous comprendrez maintenant pourquoi il faut respecter le testament d'Akito ! Il faut le faire enfermer !

_**Pensée Haru : **C'était ça ses précautions ? Un testament ? Ca veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à nous « demander » de les suivre pour que nous retournions habiter la bas…_

**Soma_-_San à ses hommes de main : **Laissez le maître ici… Emmenez le monstre.

**Haru : **Non attendez !

°Il s'approche de Soma_-_San°

**Haru : **Je pense que cette humiliation a suffisamment duré… Donnez_-_moi ça.

**Soma_-_San :** Mais pour qui te prends_-_tu ? Il est MON fils, ma chose, je décide de ce que je veux. C'est ce qu'Akito aurait voulu.

**Haru :** Aurait ? Il n'a donc pas mentionné qu'il voulait que le chat soit enfermé sous sa 3ème forme. Donc nous pouvons lui rendre ce bracelet.

°Voyant une étincelle noire au fond des yeux de Haru, Soma_-_San préfère lui rendre le bracelet°

**Soma_-_San :** Vous gagnez peut être sur ce point. Mais vous allez tous nous suivre. Akito a exigé que vous habitiez tous à l'intérieur.

°Haru jette le bracelet aux pieds de Kyo°

**Haru :** Tiens remets ça. Autant éviter une peine supplémentaire à certaines personnes non ?

**Kyo :** Merci… Tu es le seul…

°Il regarde avec une certaine déception les autres maudits°

**Pensée Kyo :** Le chat est la pour aider les autres maudits à accepter leur condition. Ainsi ils se disent, heureusement je ne suis pas le chat, il est bien plus un monstre que moi.

°Après avoir remis son bracelet, Kyo s'approche de Kazuma°

**Kyo à voix basse :** Maitre ne vous en faites pas. J'ai décidé de ne plus piétiner de fleurs… Tout ira bien, tout aura une fin. J'ai compris que moi aussi j'avais droit à l'espoir.

**Kazuma à voix basse :** Mon fils… Je ferai tout pour te sortir de la… Je te le promets.

**Kyo à voix basse :** Promettez_-_moi surtout de veiller sur elle… Et de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide !

**Soma_-_San :** Bon cette mascarade a suffisamment duré. Suivez moi tous ! Nous retournons tous à l'intérieur !

**Shiguré :** Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai vous suivre pour le moment.

**Soma_-_San :** Vous vous opposeriez aux dernières volontés de notre chef de famille ?

**Shiguré :** Loin de moi cette idée mon cher… Mais comme vous savez j'habite à l'extérieur depuis longtemps déjà. Il faut que je fasse des cartons avant de déménager.

**Soma_-_San :** Bien… Vous avez une semaine ! Oh… j'y pense. Amenez la jeune fille qui loge chez vous chez Hatori. Akito a demandé que tout souvenir concernant les Soma soit effacé.

**Shiguré après un moment d'hésitation :** Très bien…

°Long regard entre Shiguré et Hatori°

_**Pensée Shiguré :** Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça… Tu n'as pas le droit d'effacer presque 2 ans de sa vie ! _

°Tous se dirigent vers la maison des Soma, à contre cœur pour certains°

_**Pensée Kyo :** Finalement tout se passe comme si cela avait été écrit d'avance. J'aurai au moins exaucé mon vœu d'être avec elle jusqu'à cette enfermement… _

_**Pensée Momiji :** Nous n'avons rien fait. Nous les avons laissé humilier Kyo juste parce qu'il est le chat ? Si Tohru a vu ça elle doit être bien déçue pour nous…_

_**Pensée Yuki :** Pourvu qu'Hatori ne lui efface pas la mémoire… Il a fait souffrir tellement de personnes. Je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse le même destin que mes amis d'enfance ! _

_**Pensée Haru :** Nous sommes bien pitoyables… _

°Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin, Shiguré entre ouvre la porte de chez lui°

**Tohru :** Shiguré ! Pourquoi m'avez_-_vous enfermé ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Kyo, il avait besoin de moi, de mon aide ! Mais laissez_-_moi sortir ! Arrêtez de bloquer cette porte !

**Shiguré :** Ainsi tu as tout vu… Je te laisse ouvrir la porte si tu me promets de ne pas courir à leur suite, ce serait trop dangereux, et si surtout si tu promets de ne pas me sauter dessus pour que je te réconforte !

**Tohru :** Mais non je ne veux pas que vous me réconfortiez !

°Elle réfléchit et se rend compte que…°

**Tohru :** Oh… D'accord je ferai attention de ne pas vous heurter…

°Shiguré ouvre la porte. Tohru semble se donner une contenance, mais ses yeux sont rouges°

**Shiguré :** Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à tout ça… Tu as le droit de pleurer devant moi tu sais.

**Tohru :** Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne n'a réagit ? Pourquoi les autres l'ont laissé se faire humilier comme ça ? Il a suffisamment souffert ! Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ?

**Shiguré :** Tohru… Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit… Le chat est la pour aider les autres maudits à accepter leur condition. En ce jour sombre… Nous étions soulagés de voir que son sort était pire du notre. Je sais je devrai avoir honte, mais ce sont nos sentiments.

**Tohru :** Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Il a suffisamment souffert !

°Kazuma avait écouté la discussion°

**Kazuma :** Tohru, ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Tu lui as apporté tellement qu'il est capable de surmonter cette épreuve. Il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes. Et il faut surtout te protéger d'Hatori !

**Tohru :** Qu'il m'efface la mémoire… Si cela peut aider Kyo à sortir de la !

**Kazuma sourit :** Tu crois franchement qu'il serait heureux en sortant et en apprenant que tu as oublié tout souvenir de lui ?

**Tohru gênée :** Je ne sais pas… Non je ne pense pas… Mais à vrai dire je m'inquiète plus de savoir comment il va sortir de cet endroit que de ce que je vais devenir.

_**Pensée Kazuma :** Elle est tellement adorable pour lui… Ce pourrait-il que… ? _

**Shiguré :** Bon… Moi j'ai des cartons à faire. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire figure basse pendant un moment. Kazuma, tu as vu comme le père de Kyo se sentait supérieur ? Il a tous les Soma de l'intérieur derrière lui. Apparemment il a découvert le testament. Il va se prendre pour le messager d'Akito. Et les autres vont le croire.

**Kazuma :** Mais que faisons nous pour Tohru ? Si nous ne l'amenons pas à Hatori pour effacer sa mémoire… Il viendra la prendre de force.

**Tohru :** Euh… Je peux y aller… Je ne veux pas vous attirer d'ennuis…

**Shiguré :** Ne dis pas de bêtises Tohru ! Ta mémoire ne doit pas être effacée !

_**Pensée Shiguré :** C'est toi qui est notre espoir d'un avenir meilleur… Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre… _

**Kazuma :** Mais comment comptes tu faire ? Tu sais très bien qu'Hatori n'a pas hésité à effacé la mémoire de sa fiancée. Crois tu qu'il fera une exception pour Tohru ?

**Shiguré :** Pour une fois c'est moi qui vais t'apprendre quelque chose : Hatori a beaucoup changé, particulièrement depuis qu'il a rencontré Tohru. Nous irons le voir demain. Ayamé viendra aussi… Je pense qu'il pourra nous aider.

**Kazuma :** Shiguré, s'il lui arrive quelque chose… Je ne pourrai pas te le pardonner.

_**Pensée Shiguré :** Ce plan a intérêt à fonctionner… De toute façon je n'en ai pas d'autre, et je n'aurai pas le temps… _

°Tohru, paniquée s'effondre… Kazuma la rattrape°

**Kazuma :** Pas étonnant… Tous ces évènements l'ont choquée.

**Shiguré :** Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? On ne peut pas appeler Hatori !

**Kazuma :** Bien sur que non…

°On frappe à la porte°

**Shiguré :** Oh, Hana c'est ca ?

**Hana:** Oui, c'est moi… J'ai ressenti que Tohru n'allait vraiment pas bien. Donc je suis venue la voir. Mais… Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ?

**Shiguré :** Euh… Rien du tout…

**Tohru :** Hana…. Merci d'être venue !

**Hana :** Bon qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

°Tohru fond en larmes dans les bras de sa meilleure amie°

**Hana :** Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler. Viens… Je t'emmène chez moi…

°Tohru se tourne chez Shiguré°

**Shiguré :** Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien. Je commanderai un plat pour ce soir ! Mais je passe te prendre demain pour que nous allions voir Hatori.

**Hana :** Si quelque chose lui arrive chez ce Hatori… Vous le regretterez. Je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à Tohru. Et je sens que vous redoutez quelque chose !

**Shiguré :** …

°Hana et Tohru s'en vont°

**Kazuma :** Ton plan est risqué tu t'en rends compte ? Es_-_tu sur qu'Hatori saura faire preuve de compassion ? Il n'a pas hésité à effacer la mémoire des amis de Yuki…. Alors qu'il l'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. Je ne veux pas que Tohru souffre. C'est très égoïste, mais elle a tellement apporté à Kyo… Et elle peut lui donner encore plus si elle se rend compte de ses sentiments.

**Shiguré :** Quoi ? Tu penses qu'elle préfèrerait ce gamin à un homme mur comme moi ?

**Kazuma :** Shiguré… Ce n'est pas le moment de faire cet humour !

**Shiguré boude :** Tu n'es pas drôle !

**Kazuma :** Il faut plutôt trouver un moyen de briser cette malédiction. Je pense que quelqu'un acceptera de nous aider…

**Shiguré :** Tu parles des maudits ? Nous sommes tous terrifiés par le simple souvenir d'Akito. Même mort il nous inspire encore tant de peur… Que veux tu que nous fassions ?

**Kazuma :** Il me semble que tu oublies quelqu'un… Quelqu'un qui a déjà voulu la briser… Et qui continuera en apprenant les récents évènements…

**oOo**

A suivre !

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Dites_-_moi ! Et hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu qui indique submit review !


End file.
